


【knkz】食欲

by slowsnow



Category: ChroNoiR
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowsnow/pseuds/slowsnow
Summary: *身份互换，失忆吸血鬼叶x人类大学生葛葉
Relationships: Kanae/Kuzuha (Nijisanji)
Kudos: 56





	【knkz】食欲

叶第一次见到葛葉是在电车对面的站台。

彼时他刚刚从医院离开，顺手牵走数袋血浆。实际使用以后，叶发现这对他来说好像也并非必需品。——原来吸血鬼也不全是需要大量血液才能存活的生物。他遗憾地把血浆丢弃，沿着街边四处散步。空白的大脑反而让他生出一种悠闲的观光感，叶一路观察现代社会，渐渐有一些基础认知重新被归档回到了他的记忆里。

叶逛到电车车站，顺手买好车票，来到站台前段等候。夕阳把天边烧得火红，变作对面站台上少年瞳孔的颜色。一瞬间，人类和吸血鬼的视线相接，随后淹没在隆隆列车里。

葛葉恍惚上了电车，他的视力极好，看到对面站台那人的瞳色一瞬间转成了红色，不得不怀疑自己是否因为睡眠不佳产生幻觉。列车到站，他低着头随着人流下车，一时不注意和面前等待的人撞了正着。

他紧张地抬起头，道歉的话才出口，就看到那张刚才见过的熟悉面孔。对方温和地说没事，灰蓝色的眼瞳就像一面平静的湖水一样，瞬间把葛葉残留的疑惑抚平理顺。

等少年离开以后，叶去自贩机买了一罐咖啡。他靠在墙上，面前人流来来往往，都无法抹消对方仅仅停留过片刻留下的温暖甘甜的血液味道。他闭上眼睛，葛葉气味的踪迹清晰地显现出来，就像一团行走的火焰，灼热亮眼。

他叹了口气，对方确实并非一般人类。至少对他来说，这个肯定是个特殊品种，味道香甜，像一份甜蜜粘稠的巧克力酱，让他有了食欲。很不幸，吸血鬼的食欲总是和本能的冲动联系在一起。

现在情况未知，受本能影响去捕食显然不智。叶打开咖啡喝了一口，让普通人类消失的方法很多，但是机会仅有一次。这个少年对目前的他来说相当于一颗不定时炸弹，这样的危险物品还是需要谨慎看管起来的。

他顺着人流离开车站，一路循着对方的气味前进，先前烧得火红的天边已经化作漆黑的夜空，被街边的路灯点亮。叶站在路灯下方，影子拖得很长。他看到葛葉推开面包店的玻璃门，在暖黄灯光的店内徘徊了一阵，抱着一袋面包坐到窗边的位置。

少年取出其中一只，张开嘴，酥皮面包被咬开。顶端红色浆果的糖渍颜色染上了他的嘴唇，随后双唇合拢，食物被咀嚼完毕，吞入腹中。叶突然感受到一阵食欲从舌尖开始翻腾，他想要亲吻，然后撕裂对方，鲜红的血液就能从舌尖传递到胃袋，让他叫嚣的食欲得到片刻的满足。

我想要他。这个念头在叶的脑海闪过。之后的时间，叶时常化身蝙蝠，倒挂在少年窗前。葛葉的生活简单到枯燥，上学打工回家，三点一线，加上独居，就像空白模板一样，过于单纯，也方便在其中写入新的内容。

雨水噼里啪啦打在窗户上，偶尔有白色的闪电划过空中，照亮附近的云层。

葛葉从浴室走出来，用毛巾擦拭着还在滴水的头发。门口传来两下敲门声，他把毛巾搭在肩上，踩着柔软的拖鞋去开门。

葛葉把门推开一道缝隙，同一时间轰鸣的雷声在空中炸开，划过的闪电照亮了葛葉的脸。他面前的是一名青年。对方对他鞠了一躬，用清澈柔和的声音解释自己是搬过来的新住户，因为临时的暴雨手机进水，联络不到房东取不到钥匙，所以目前暂时没地方落脚。

不得已前来叨扰，实在是打扰您了。叶直起身子，柔和的灯光顺着门开启的缝隙传到了屋外，把叶的身形晕染得很模糊。

葛葉不擅长应对陌生人，但是拒绝的话也说不出口。他强压下莫名不安的情绪，推开门往里面走了两步。

啊没关系的……请进来吧。

叶站在门外阴影里，再次低头鞠躬。抬起头的时候，眼底的水色涨潮一般浮了上来，他弯起眉眼说道，那打扰您了。

叶在玄关脱下鞋子。室内灯光稍许明亮了一些，葛葉终于察觉到面前的人已经被暴雨浇得全身都湿透了。浅褐色的头发凌乱地粘在面颊边缘，甚至还有水珠从发梢滴落下来，落在已经吸足水分的黑色外套上。

这样下去多半会生病的。他有些手足无措，安排对方坐在餐桌旁边以后请对方稍等一下，转头去浴室取来干燥的毛巾，放在对方面前，告诉湿漉漉的青年可以用毛巾擦干头发和衣服。

叶又是一阵点头鞠躬，过于礼貌的青年让葛葉更加不知道接什么话比较妥当，只能反复念叨，不要紧，没关系的一类的客气话。青年低头用毛巾把头发上多余的水分吸走，重新抬起头的时候，葛葉终于知道自己为什么觉得对方面熟。

他不由自主啊了一声。注意到叶询问的眼神，他懊恼地想，自己反应太大了……看起来对方已经把在车站发生的小插曲忘记了。

随后是片刻的静默，葛葉眼神躲闪，开始试图整理一些句子暖场。青年像是也察觉到这点，刚准备开口时候压低声音说了一句不好意思，接着剧烈的咳嗽声从对方的指缝流了出来。断断续续咳嗽很久以后，叶犹豫了一下，他清清嗓子，对葛葉说，感谢您的帮助，不好意思，我还是先行离开吧，打扰了那么久实在抱歉。

看着青年发青的嘴唇和惨白的双颊，葛葉脑内少量的常识缓慢运转起来，不管怎么说对方都不适合再次淋雨了，湿透的衣服也不能一直穿在身上。他犹豫着，最终下定决心似的询问对方是否需要借自己的家里洗个热水澡再换身衣服。

他抓抓脑袋，说道，我这里正好只有我一个人啦，就是我才洗完澡，你不会介意这个吧？

叶看起来仍然想拒绝，在那在开口之前他忍不住又打了两个喷嚏。青年吸吸鼻子，最后答应了葛葉的好意。对方领着他去到热气还没散开的浴室内，又从衣橱里面翻出一套清洗干净的睡衣，放在衣物架上。葛葉从镜子里比划了一下两个人的身高，说道，嗯……这个你应该可以穿。

实在十分感谢……

不，没事的，你自由地用就好。

葛葉拉上门浴室的门。他回到卧室，用毛巾胡乱地把头发擦到半干，窝进椅子里。窗外的雷雨没有丝毫减缓的趋势，看起来黑暗，寒冷，足够把人冻僵。他划开手机，天气预报显示这场雨可能会延续到明天中午。

这可太麻烦了。他预料到青年接下来还是无处可去，长长地吐出一口气。

叶很快从浴室里出来了。也许是因为热水有效舒缓了他紧绷的神经，之后的聊天中，他显得不再那么僵硬，坦诚自己因为遇到突发状况才会登门求助。他的神情自然又真挚，葛葉也放松了一些。

叶抿了一下嘴唇，不好意思地问能不能借宿一夜，等之后雨停了他马上会离开。

葛葉隐约感觉到对方仍然紧张的心情，很干脆地答应了对方。

叶在葛葉家里留宿一夜，之后正式搬到隔壁住下了。他重新敲开邻居的房门，邀请对方来自己屋里参观，又用回礼的名义请葛葉吃饭。

他很自然地加入葛葉的生活里，就像雨水落到大海。独居的生活多少有所不便，两个人一来一往，很快就熟络起来。叶体贴葛葉还是学生，出门吃饭的时候每次都会主动掏出钱包，其余力所能及的地方主动打点妥当，免去葛葉不少生活上的困扰。

葛葉懵懂得就像一头小动物，尽管迟钝，也能感受到对方的照料。他慢慢把叶划进圈子里最贴近自己的地方，主动向对方敞开肚皮。青年出乎意料地有点坏心眼，喜欢做一些无厘头的事情，说一些似是而非的话，甚至对他撒娇。开始葛葉还会因为叶的调笑面红耳赤，次数增多，一切都变成了习惯。

叶的影子渐渐深入他的生活。打工结束的夜里，叶带着他去买洗涤剂，又去买洁面和香波。葛葉不得不承认叶比他更擅长这些，相同的款式成对增加起来。在对方家里过夜从偶尔开始成为常态。

夜里下了一场新雪，房屋街道都被雪埋没起来。葛葉透过玻璃往外看，一切都是雪白的。室内开了暖气，像和外面的世界隔离开来一样，他甚至赤脚踩在地板上。

叶给葛葉倒了一杯热巧克力，从购物袋里拿出新买的葡萄酒，把它打开。宝石红的酒液浅浅没过杯底，他把酒杯推到葛葉的面前。

葛葉端着热气腾腾的巧克力，疑惑地看了一眼叶。叶说，庆祝节日，你要试试看吗？

他放下巧克力，晃荡着透明的高脚酒杯，小小地抿了一口酒。

好苦。葛葉灌了一口热巧克力压住酒味。今天是什么节日来着……他去摸手机，情人节三个字印在日历上。他叫起来，什么啊，怪不得今天还去买这种甜品。他指的是叶带回来的巧克力蛋糕，被巧妙地做成玫瑰花的形状，外面裹了一层黑色脆皮。

是店员小姐的推荐，叶给自己也倒了一杯葡萄酒，他说，去年这个时候可是下了一场超大的暴雨，当时真的是绝境。没有带伞，手机也进水用不了，全身都湿透了。

葛葉哦了一声，用叉子挖开蛋糕，突然想起什么似的抬起头。等等，你说的该不是你第一次来我家的时候吧？

叶撅起嘴，表现得十分失落。他抽抽鼻子，用埋怨的语气控诉葛葉不记得他们第一次见面的日期。葛葉已经习惯叶心血来潮的表演，他嗯嗯两声作为回应，接着叫住对方。

玫瑰花被转到叶的面前，有红色的夹心从巧克力蛋糕里流出来。里面有草莓夹心……葛葉解释给叶听。

会很甜吗？

完全没有，超好吃的——

叶从葛葉手里接过叉子，挖下一块，巧克力浓厚的味道和草莓果酱的酸甜中和得很好。

他夸了一句甜品。瞥见葛葉的嘴角有些残余的巧克力酱，叶的犬齿开始隐隐发痒。他把视线转移回甜品上，白瓷盘子里，红色的夹心显得鲜艳。

叶的食欲开始复苏。一年的时间让他成功用缓慢温和的节奏侵占了对方的生活。他让葛葉学会了靠近自己，依存自己。一切都准备就绪。

他执起酒杯，把酒一饮而尽，来到葛葉身边。

葛葉还在吃蛋糕，叶坐下以后把身子靠到葛葉身上，对他说，我也要吃。

葛葉愣愣地看着凑过来的叶，对方面色潮红，微微张着嘴。他又转头去看叶的酒杯，里面空空的。

你……不会吧……葛葉看着叶，顿时头疼起来。他推推对方，问他喝了多少，把叉子重新递给叶。

喝了……一点点……叶比划出一个很短的距离，小小打了一个嗝。他吃了一口蛋糕，然后挖下另一块，放到葛葉的嘴边，示意他也吃一口。

我可以自己吃的。葛葉试图拿回叉子，叶却很固执的把叉子抵到了葛葉的唇边。

葛葉往后退试图躲避，叶更加向前，直到葛葉半个身子都被叶压住，蛋糕还凑在眼前。脆皮的巧克力外衣被唇畔的温度融化，留下了一片褐色的记号。

到这一步，葛葉终于明白和醉鬼讲话毫无意义。他艰难地张开嘴，叶顺势把蛋糕喂到了葛葉嘴里。葛葉草草咀嚼了两下就吞了下去，张开嘴示意自己吃完了。

叶满意地点点头，反而转身跨在葛葉身上。他垂下眼睛，伸出手指点在葛葉的嘴角和唇畔。这边还有……他俯下身，去啄吻葛葉的嘴角，伸出舌尖去舔残存的巧克力。

葛葉睁大眼睛，濡湿的感觉从嘴角传过来。他头一次被人亲吻，大脑一下子断电。直到叶开始舔舐他的嘴唇，他才反应过来，慌乱地去推叶。等等，叶，你别……

叶趁着葛葉说话吻住了他的唇，舌头一路无阻地找到属于对方的，纠缠住生疏的对象。他环住葛葉的肩膀，让他靠在自己身上。

葛葉被吻得晕头转向，晶亮的红色眼睛里很快起了一层薄薄的水汽。漫长的一吻结束以后，葛葉终于重新呼吸到新鲜空气，他喘息着，抬头去看叶。

对方半阖着眼睛，细长的双指在人类的颈部摩擦。葛葉的皮肤就像刚落下的新雪，白皙柔软。血液在皮肤下面快速流动着，散发着生机。叶把手指往下挪移，伸到对方的衣服里。

葛葉缓过来，他去抓住叶的手。叶，你喝醉了……

叶保持着这个姿势，他歪过头，脸上没什么表情。他说，是的，我喝醉了。然后呢？

葛葉感觉心脏像是被什么东西攥住了。刚才那一刻，他感觉对方离自己很遥远。葛葉的声音突然轻了一些，我们不应该这样，他说道，这样是不对的。

叶盯了葛葉一会儿，挣脱了他的束缚。他脱去外套，说，没有对或者不对。

葛葉。

叶呼唤他的名字，我想要你……这是错误的吗？

葛葉应该咬定自己的答案，但是他迟疑了，他的脸烧了起来，在此以前叶从没有提过这些话。这种事情……葛葉的声音越来越低，在叶的注视下，他把最后几个字眼吞回肚子里。

那你觉得什么是对的？什么是错的？

葛葉的嘴唇动了几下，他有很多话想说，关于醉酒，关于叶刚才的话，关于这场闹剧。他看着对方的眼睛，原先想说的话语好像一瞬间蒸发干净，最后只是喃喃，我不知道。

叶仍然看着他，一只手拉开葛葉居家服的拉链。他的手指从对方的喉结开始一路下滑，他轻柔抚过对方的乳尖，然后把手掌落在了对方的腰部。

我可以碰吗？

葛葉的嘴里吐出几个模糊的音节。叶弯下身子，从锁骨的地方开始亲吻。他一路向下，葛葉能感觉到对方的唇在自己的身上烙下痕迹。吻并不是火热的，更像寒冷的海水，将他覆盖。他忍不住微微颤抖起来。

叶的右手扣住葛葉的手指，另一只手褪去对方的家居裤。他的手只是按在对方下身，对葛葉说，抱住我。

葛葉停顿了一会，之后十分迟缓地抱住了叶。一如之前所有的选择题，只要是对方坚持的，他总会最后向他妥协。

叶弯起眼睛，吻了吻葛葉眼下的小痣，夸奖道，好孩子。他的指尖隔着布料搔刮葛葉的性器，少年鲜少自渎，很容易就被年长者带起了欲望。

叶除去他剩余的布料，手开始抚弄少年的性器。他的手也是凉的，而性器火热。葛葉感受到极度的反差，他忍不住呻吟了一下，在叶的手里完全勃起了。

叶的手指在性器上灵巧地跳跃，抚摸顶端的部分，他圈住性器的底部，用略微收紧的指关节向前推移。动作往复数次，葛葉很快感觉到酥麻感麻痹了神经。对方给他带来的感官刺激远超葛葉之前的体验，他在叶的手里释放了出来。

葛葉感觉自己被翻转过身，叶的手揉面团一样搓揉他的臀部，这使他感觉到非常羞耻。他叫叶的名字，说道，不要这样……叶的回应是拍了他的臀部一记。

简直太恶趣味了，葛葉捏了一把叶的大腿肉，决心不再理会对方，把自己当成没有知觉的人偶。

叶下一个动作就让他破功了。

有什么冰凉的东西混合着手指破开他的后穴，缓慢地进入了其中。这种事情对于少年来说还是太超过，葛葉呜咽着，后穴被手指旋转，伸入。探索的数量逐渐增加，原先冰凉的液体也被内壁捂到热了起来。少年只觉得后穴饱满酸胀，接下来，对方的手指尽数撤出，叶把他整个人翻转回来。

葛葉知道接下来会发生的事情，他的心跳的很快。准备好了吗？叶询问他，他还没想好答案，却感觉对方的性器已经顶上了自己的后穴。

叶微笑着看葛葉，对方微微皱起眉，显然是在忍耐的模样。他慢慢地把整根没入，之后叹了口气。

放松一点，好紧哦，我都动不了了。他对用软绵绵的声线对葛葉撒娇。葛葉感觉自己的脸一下子烧得滚烫，对方摆出无辜的表情，甚至鼓起面颊，说道，还越缠越紧，这样下去是不行的。

葛葉被噎到说不出话，到底谁才是受害者这个想法开始在他脑海里打转。

叶轻佻地摸了一把葛葉的乳尖，说，等不及了，我开始了。他撤出性器，又一寸一寸地进入，破开甬道，抵到穴内最深的地方。柔软高热的内壁热情地吞吐来客，几次抽撤，穴内学会了绞紧性器。叶看着葛葉渐渐被自己带入情欲的漩涡，伸手抚摸对方的面颊。

葛葉正毫无知觉地向他敞开身体和心灵，任由他翻阅。对方的眼瞳里印着自己的身影。没有什么比对方全身心的依赖更加让他沉醉，他的少年如同酿造完成的葡萄酒，越是情动，味道越是馥郁，足够调动起他的全部食欲。

叶为了榨取对方更多的体液，在对方的穴内试探了一阵。富有技巧的顶撞很快擦到了葛葉的敏感点，他的喘息变得急促起来。

身体变得很奇怪了……葛葉的足尖蜷缩了起来，快感像浪潮一样涨了上去，很快到达了他身体承受的界限。更多的液体从身体里被挤了出来，溢出在交合的穴口，显出一片淫靡的水光。葛葉的眼尾被情欲染成一片赤红，叶在他体内出入着，接连不断的快感让他感觉自己被点燃了。他是被融化的积雪，化作水流，包容对方的一切，变成他的形状。

喜欢我吗？叶在葛葉耳边低语，他含住对方的耳朵尖，葛葉的理智被欲火吞没，他半睁着眼睛，本能地重复，喜欢……

喜欢谁？叶在葛葉的穴道内的动作越发野蛮，像是要把葛葉整个人拆吃入腹一般，他抵着对方的敏感点来回摩擦。葛葉分明是初尝情事，前段的性器却因为后面的刺激挺立着，甚至淌出透明的腺液。

喜欢……叶……喜欢……葛葉迷蒙的眸子里全是情欲，他朦胧的视线里只有叶的存在。葛葉喘息着，无法抑制地颤抖了起来。

叶把葛葉搂到怀里，把他的脑袋按到自己的肩上，轻声说，辛苦了。下一刻，叶舔舐起他后颈的皮肤，把自己的犬齿埋了进去。

刺痛感让葛葉忍不住抓紧叶的肩头，他感觉到一阵目眩。快感伴随刺痛和甘美的麻痹感贯穿他的全身，他呜咽着，被对方掌控着仅凭后穴达到了顶峰。

叶感受到葛葉的后穴痉挛着绞住自己的性器，他抚摸着葛葉的头发，彻底地享用对方。耐心所收获的血液不仅甘美，对方甚至因为自己给予的感官刺激酝酿出了更加醇厚的味道，就像酿造了数百年的葡萄酒，以超乎本人想象的美妙滋味流淌到了他的喉咙里，缓解了他的焦躁和干渴。

他所驯养的成果在此刻全部得到显现。猎物主动将脆弱的脖颈交到自己的手中，被全身心信赖的掌控感让叶弯起嘴角。他吸食着葛葉的血液，把性器埋在对方体内以后将精水注入了深处。

处在巨大的高潮和被吸食血液带来的快感当中，葛葉感觉自己的意识渐渐远去，他缓缓合上眼睛。叶的右手托住瘫软下来的葛葉。他的犬齿离开对方温暖的颈部，餍足地舔舐着自己留下的齿痕。

叶的眼睛里还残留着血色，渴望尚未被全部满足，但是他只是扶着少年平稳地躺下。

还需要时间。他理顺对方汗湿的头发，连后颈的齿痕也被细碎的头发盖住，显露不出痕迹来。

叶闭上眼，环住葛葉的身体。

而捕猎者最不缺的就是等候时机的耐心。


End file.
